


A Normal Beginning

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't do anything like normal people, but that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hikago Day 2013 drabble exchange ♥ Written for daisy-chan!

They weren't much for talking about things - well, about _games_ , sure, but that usually deteriorated to shouting and insults to their respective intelligence, clothing, and eating habits - and so it probably wasn't so surprising that they didn't talk about this one, either, at least not the way _normal_ people would. Not that, realistically, Akira had much firsthand experience with normal.

Maybe it was perfectly normal to be reviewing a game and have your eternal rival give you a considering look and say, "I want to try something," and then grab a fistful of your hair and kiss you until you couldn't breathe. Maybe.

So they hadn't talked about it ; Shindou had pulled back after a few moments, wide-eyed, hand still tangled in Akira's hair, and said, "Okay," and then Akira had closed the distance between them and bitten his swollen lower lip and they had wound up on the floor of Akira's room, fumbling with Akira's shirt buttons and Shindou's stupidly complicated belt, because words would have been a waste of time at that moment.

And at some point, Akira had had the bright idea to drag out his futon and a blanket, and Shindou had flung his leg over his hip and his arm across his chest, and put his head on Akira's shoulder, his breath tickling Akira's neck as he wiggled to get comfortable, then went heavy and still. Lying there, in the dark, with Shindou pressed against him, he found he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. "What?" Shindou muttered against his neck, and Akira found his hand, and squeezed, and told him, "Nothing. Go to sleep."

"'Kay." Maybe, Akira considered, it wasn't conventional, it wasn't what normal people did. But it was going to work for them. He closed his eyes and drifted off.


End file.
